The antibiotic viscosin, a cyclic depsipeptide isolated from Pseudomas viscosa, shows promising in vitro and in vivo (mice) cytotoxicity against Trypanosoma cruzi, the causative agent in Chagas' disease. The total synthesis of viscosin is proposed in order to confirm the chemical structure and provide material for research. The methods developed in this synthesis will be useful for future syntheses of fragments and analogs necessary to determine the structure-activity relationships of the compound. Viscosin and related compounds represent a class of potential chemotherapeutic agents for Chagas' disease which at present is an incurable and potentially fatal disease affecting millions of people.